Businesses and individuals may establish multiple electronic mail (e-mail) accounts with different hosts or service providers.
Some conventional e-mail interface systems are configurable for multiple e-mail accounts. For each account, however, a user must often enter a myriad of information, such as a login name, a domain, incoming and outgoing server names, port numbers, and security settings. This is time consuming and prone to error, and can be especially challenging to less experienced users.
Businesses and individuals may receive relatively large numbers of e-mail messages within a given period of time, and may find it difficult sort through the messages efficiently.
Conventional e-mail systems provide relatively limited abilities to pre-sort e-mails. Examples include binary junk or spam filers, and tagging based on user-specified attributes, such as sender e-mail address or key words.
While techniques to analyze limited features e-mails may be found in publications, few if any of the techniques appear to have been successfully implemented in an e-mail client, and none teach a user-friendly e-mail client to automatically discover account settings or to organize e-mails in an intuitive way based on a rich variety of features with little or no user input.